Allegiances
by peachypeach1991
Summary: Hermione has a brother and has been living the past 6 years in a lie. Living as a muggleborn has protected him this long but she isn't so sure her façade will hold when his best friend begins to dig.
1. Prolouge

**So this idea just kind of hit me. I'm not exactly sure where I am going with it yet but I thought it would be fun. This is my second fan fic… yes I know I have yet to complete my first but I had to get the idea down and out before I forgot it. Reviews and criticism welcome **

Prologue

"Blaise I don't know how much longer I can do this." She sighed shaking her head.

"You only have to keep the charade up one more year." He said laying his hand on her back. She looked at her half brother tears in her eyes as he pulled her into his strong arms and held her.

"I don't want to go through this year without you. We were supposed to do all of this together. Now I never see you and I can't talk to you." She sighed.

"I've told you before you only have to come find me." He said into her hair she laughed

"Yes because Draco and Pansy would be so thrilled to see me walking up to you." Blaise laughed too. "I'm sure they would get over it. They will have to if they still want to be friends with me after this year."

"Blaise, Hermione dinners almost ready!" Their mother's thick Italian accent called up the stairs. Hermione sighed. She couldn't wait until the moment the wizarding world found out who she truly was. Her mother decided at a young age she needed to hide her identity. They were all sure that the dark lord would use Hermione to force the Zabini family into his ranks. He had wanted Blaise in his ranks since the boy was young but without his father as a deatheater he had no pull over the young man. Their mother had feared that the dark lord would attempt to arrange a marriage between her young daughter and one of the sons of his deatheaters. Blaise of course would join his ranks out of fear for her life. After dinner Hermione sat in the family library hiding away in a world of books. Blaise was having Draco and Pansy over and it would not do for her to be seen by them. She wondered if she could ever be friends with them and laughed at the idea. She hated playing the muggleborn that everyone hated. While it kept her brother a little safer it had also put her in the line of fire. She had befriended the boy who lived her first year there and in so doing put a rift between her and brothers best friends. Not that she was worried about the repercussions of that; she could take them on any day. No what scared her was that she was the muggleborn, the one that Voldemort had kept his eye one and wanted dead most of all.

"Draco! Pansy it's so great to see you!" Blaise yelled she smiled at his happiness. If she had to remain hidden for one more year to protect her brother she would. As much as she hated who she pretended to be her friendships were real and she cherished them. She hoped that they would understand why she had done what she had and would be able to forgive her.


	2. Chapter 1 - Confusion

Chapter 1 – Confusion

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, Blaise was watching her intently and she immediately knew something was wrong. She turned her attention back to Harry and Ron who were rambling on about quiddich and sighed before standing and mumbling something about studying. She left the great hall quickly knowing her brother would follow soon after. She snuck into the dungeons and to the abandon classroom she normally found him in. It was only a few minutes when he entered the room behind her and closed the door.

"Hermione they are after you. They are more serious than they were before. Draco told me they attacked the Grangers last night." Hermione's mouth opened in shock. She had never wanted anyone to get hurt for her. She never really knew the grangers that well. They were a muggle family that had been unable to have children of their own. They had memories to believe that Hermione was theirs and she was away at a boarding school most of the time.

"What are we going to do?" She asked he sighed shaking his head. "I'll protect you Hermione, even if that means joining them."

"No!" She cried "My whole life has been staged to protect you. You can't do it I- I won't let you!" She said defiantly.

"Mione, I can't protect you when I can't even get near you. Harry and Ron would have my head if they saw us together." He said laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Then we will just need a reason to be seen together. I think we need to see professor Snape." Blaises' mouth hit the floor.

"Are you crazy? He's one of them!" he yelled she smiled

"Trust me Blaise." She took his hand and led him from the room and to Snapes office. She quietly knocked, the door opened.

"Miss Granger to what do…" he stopped when he spotted Blaise behind her.

"Professor we need to speak with you." She said he nodded and the two of them stepped into the room. Snape had always been a good judge of character and he noticed something different about Blaise.

"Does this have something do to with your parents?" He asks quietly not wanting to upset the girl.

"Yes and no." she responded "I need to know whatever is discussed in this room will be completely confidential." Snape watched her curiously before nodding.

"Hermione I don't think-"Blaise began Snape looked at the boy in surprise.

"The grangers," she began "Are not my real family. I was born Hermione Zabini." Snape looked between the two. Blaise was fidgeting uncomfortably obviously this had never been spoken about outside the family home. She told him in detail about their mothers plan to keep her safe.

"This was a very wise choice your mother made." He commented when she had finished "I assume by coming to me you think I am able to protect you?" He ask

"No professor I would never ask you to put yourself in that position. I know you have enough on your plate. I merely request you devise some sort of lengthy assignment that will require Blaise and myself to spend a lot of time together. I informed you of our situation hoping you could pass it on to the correct people." She spoke quietly. Blaise started at the two uncertain.

"Mr. Zabini you have nothing to worry about from me. I ensure you you have both done the right thing. I will come up with a plan." He said she nodded and the two teenagers stood. "Miss Granger," He called "Thank you for confiding in me." She smiled knowing that she had shown the professor more trust then the rest of her Gryffindor counterparts. Once outside of the office Hermione turned to face Blaize.

"Blaise you have to stop worrying." She whispered grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He said matter of factly and she smiled.

"I know you won't but if you keep acting like this Draco will know something is up." She said. "Now I've got my own appearances to keep but I'll see you in class." She gave her brother a quick hug before running off down the hall and up the stairs. Blaise sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets before making his way to the transfiguration class room. He didn't notice the man lurking in the darkness just out of ear shot. Draco stood shocked as he tried to process what he had just seen, the mudblood and his best friend? He knew Blaise deliberately never chose sides in the war but he never thought that she was the reason. He wished he could have heard what they were saying but it was quite obvious after that hug there was something going on. He was going to get to the bottom of it. Upon stepping into the classroom Draco took his normal seat next to Blaise. He was certain he could get the man to confide in him whether he wanted to or not. Hermione walked into the room anger shown on her face and she held her wrist in her hand.

"Hermione I-" Ron stared.

"Shut up Ronald you have done enough." She yelled as she took her seat. She quickly cast a spell on her wrist and began to set out her stuff. Draco watched her carefully she turned around in her chair about to smile at Blaise when she locked eyes with Draco. Her smile instantly turned to a scowl before she turned around and set to work. Hermione tried to stay focused on her notes but her mind kept drifting back to her fight with Ron. How dare he think he could profess his love for her and force her to feel the same way. Her wrist was still red from where his hand had gripped her.

"Miss granger?" Professor McGonagall's voice called over the crowd. She looked up suddenly.

"S-Sorry Professor." She whispered.

"As I was explaining to the class you are most proficient in conjuring spells. Would you mind to conjure me an arm chair?" Hermione blushed and nodded. She pointed her wand into the far corner of the room and moments later the chair appeared. Once the attention had moved away from her she went back to her thoughts. She didn't notice the pair of steel gray eyes that were boring holes into the back of her head. At the end of the lesson Blaize stood and exited the room quickly followed by Draco.

"Grangers acting strange." Draco mused watching his friend's reaction.

"Huh?" Blaise asked

"She obviously had a fight with the weasel but she wasn't even paying attention in class. Maybe he's finally told her he loves her and she can't stop daydreaming." He busted out laughing. He then spotted her curly hair out ahead of them. "Hey granger!" He called she spun on the spot.

"What Malfoy." She ask exasperated.

"Oh I'm sorry its weasly now isn't it?" he ask she glared.

"No it is not and It most defiantly won't be." She said before sulking off toward the dungeons. As she entered the class she was surprised to see everyone standing she could bearly get through the door. That's when she felt someone push against her and she fell to the ground. She cursed loudly as her bear knees hit the cold stone floor.

"Watch it Granger." Malfoy said as he walked past her. She pushed herself from the floor and stood infront of him her face an inch from hers.

"Your going to regret that one day." She hissed. He put his hand to his chest and trembled.

"Oh I'm so sacred what's the little mudblood going to do?" He howled in laughter as her face became redder.

"My Malfoy, Miss Granger that is quite enough!" Snape Yelled as he strolled into the room. "This term you will be working in groups of two or three to create a felix felicis potion. These groups have been chosen by the headmaster himself and there will be no substitutions. Each of you will have a key part in your group and must pull your own weight in order to be successful. Table One Weasly, Potter and Parkinson, Table two Malfoy, Zabini and Granger" She groaned inwardly before taking her seat, thankfully Blaise sat between the two of them. "Table three Goyle, Bulstrode and Longbottom. Table 4" Snape droned on as Hermione pulled her notebook and quill from her bag. She felt a hand on her wrist under the desk and heard Blaise mutter something under his breath. She smiled as the lingering pain evaporated and she nodded to him. He had always been better than her at healing spells and she was grateful. When the lesson began she eagerly took notes knowing that neither of the men beside her would be willing to do so. Suddenly she felt her quill leave her hand and she shrieked. Turning she found Malfoy holding it in the air smirking at her.

"Give it back Malfoy." She hissed he shook his head and broke it in half. She was furious. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She ask fire in her eyes.

"Miss Granger you will keep your voice down." Snape snapped and glared at Draco. She huffed and pulled another quill from her bag. Blaise watched the two with interest.

"You know Malfoy, if I didn't know better I would think you were flirting with Granger." BlaiSe whispered.

"You are losing it." Draco mumbled but remained quiet for the rest of the lesson. Blaise sat between the two a smirk playing at his lips.


	3. Chapter 2 - Flirting

**Thanks StarGirlPotter for the review. I think I fixed it all **** Hope you enjoy this chapter as well **

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny ask as they sat at the dinner in the great hall.

"Yes Ginny I'm fine." She mumbled and looked around the room as she played with her food. "Look I've got to start researching this potion, we know I'll be left with all the work between Zabini and Malfoy." She sighed

"I resent that Granger." A voice said from behind her she turned to see her brother smirking at her with Draco sulking behind him. "I actually try for my grades. I was going to ask if you wanted to get started on this potion." She eyed him curiously.

"Sure." She answered and collected her stuff. "I was just heading to the library."

"Hermione, "Harry began but she shook her head.

"I'll be fine harry, I can hold my own against these two." She said and turned leaving the great hall the two men following behind her.

"You know I never noticed Grangers got a nice ass." Draco whispered to Blaise as they made their way to the library.

"You maybe behind me but I'm not deaf Malfoy!" she yelled over her shoulder shaking her head. Something fluttered in her stomach and she tried to ignore it. Flirting with Draco would do nothing but piss Blaise off and possibly ruin their friendship. _You can't seriously be interested in Draco Malfoy! _She scolded herself _maybe not the pompous ass I've grown to know but the kind person that has become my brother's best friend. _She countered.

"Nice one." Blaise chuckled and ran ahead to grab the door for her. "Ladies first." He gestured.

"Always the gentleman Mr. Zabini." She laughed and headed in.

"Always?" Draco asked cocking an eyebrow at Blaise who merely shrugged. The two men followed her to a table in the back of the room where she began collecting all the books she could on the potion and its ingredients. "Will you hurry it up Granger? I'm only here because Blaise made me come and I really don't want to spend my entire evening in the blasted library." He mumbled. She looked at him over her shoulder noticing his eyes on her ass once again.

"First of all Malfoy," she began turning around and putting her hands on her hips. His eyes immediately fell on her chest and she huffed "My face is up here! And second." She paused finally he looked up at her "this would move faster if you didn't sit there like a bump on a log doing nothing." Blaise stood a few aisles over shaking his head. _She's going to kill him before this is over_ he thought and laughed.

"Something funny Zabini?" she called he laughed again and headed back to the table. "Hey!" he heard her yell. "Give me that Draco Malfoy or I swear to god!" He turned the corner to find Draco holding a book just out of her reach. She was unsuccessfully jumping in the air reaching for the book. _Why the pencil skirt and pumps today? _She cursed herself. She made one more leap into the air and Draco laughed as he pulled it out of her reach once more. Without a second thought she put her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards. He landed on the stone floor slightly surprised by her actions.

"Granger," he started she picked up the book from the floor and laughed

"Serves you right." She nodded and headed back to the table. Blaise walked over and offered his hand to Draco and pulled him from the floor. He returned to the table a scowl on his face. Hermione was still smiling but had become lost in her book. _Why must she chew on her lip like that, it's actually quite adorable? Wait adorable! Did I just say Hermione Granger is adorable? I really need to have my head examined. _Draco sighed once again. They sat in silence for awhile each one stuck in their books. Draco found himself studying the young witch. She was completely engrossed in her book and paid no mind to the fact that his eyes were tracing her face. He watched as her tongue slid out and licked her lips and closed his eyes curing himself. When he opened them she was nervously chewing on her bottom lip again. _I wonder what her lips taste like. _He shuttered at the thought and made a growling sound in the back of his throat. One that was not missed as she quickly looked up and their eyes loc ked. Her honey brown eyes stared intently into his stormy gray ones and she cocked an eyebrow.

"While I've quite enjoyed or invigorating conversation I must take my leave." Draco said standing quickly. He saw disappointment flicker across her features before he nodded to Blaise and left the library.

"He's flirting with you." Blaise said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Draco he's flirting with you." Blaise mused she shook her head.

"He hates me Blaise, there's nothing there." She mumbled.

"You like him!" He practically yelled

"Keep your voice down!" She said glancing around quickly "And no I do not."

"Mione don't lie to me, I can read you like a book."

"Ok maybe I've had a small crush on him since 5th year. But" he stared.

"But nothing" Blaise said smirking, he leaned back in his chair watching the girl in front of him. "You like Draco, not to mention he looked like he was ready to pounce on you at any moment. "

"Excuse me?" She ask finally setting the book down.

"Listen Mione, I know him nearly as well as I know you. He doesn't act that way with most girls. He hardly even looks at the Slytherin girls much to their displeasure. I think he's finally grown up and realizes that petty little flings are not what he's looking for."

"Oh and you think he wants to be with a muggleborn?" she ask angrily. "I will not let myself become a play thing."

"Maybe it's time we tell him who you really are." He ask looking at her curiously.

"Oh I see that conversation going great. Explaining to your best friend you have been lying to him for the past 6 years? Then he will walk away from both of us. No we only tell him if and when he announces these feelings you seem to think he's harboring." She muttered Blaise sighed but nodded knowing there was no arguing with her. Instead he sat down his book and looked at her.

"Mione, I'm sorry you have had to change your whole life for me." He muttered.

"Don't be silly. This was not our decision to make and I'm not letting you get anywhere near those those…. Murders." She whispered and he grabbed her hand across the table. "Look we better get back to our dorms, wouldn't want to be caught out late by a perfect."

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow in Arithmancy right?" he ask, he hated leaving her upset but he knew there would be no talking to her tonight. She nodded and they headed out of the library. Blaise reached the dungeons in a foul mood. He fell into the armchair next to Draco and stared into the fire.

"What's on your mind ?" Draco asks seeing a scowl across his friends face.

"Granger." He mumbled. Draco just nodded and continued to stare into the fire.

Back in Gryffindor tower Hermione too was sitting in front of the fire lost in her thoughts. She had felt his intense eyes on her all night and actually liked the looks he gave her. Maybe Blaise was right, was Draco flirting with her. She smirked to herself. _Two can play that game Mr. Malfoy._


	4. Chapter 3 - The Set Up

**StarGirlPotter: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Sorry its took so long for me to get the update out I had a very busy weekend. To make it up I may try to get 2 chapters out for this story today but until then here's the next one!**

Hermione sat up and stretched a smile on her face. The events of the night before flooded her mind. She smirked and walked over to her closet today was going to be fun. She pulled out a short green figure hugging skirt and a silky ivory short sleeve top that had a hint of silver to it. She paired this with a pair of silver heels and turned to the mirror. She looked very Slytherin and that was just the look she was looking for. If Blaise was right and Draco did like her this was sure to get his attention. Hermione grabbed her school robes and was just about to head out of the door when Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, I was hoping you were awake!" Ginny looked her over and her mouth fell open. "I-I didn't see you last night I just wanted to make sure…" She trailed off again

"Is something wrong Gin?" she ask as she pulled her robes on.

"You, ive never seen you dress like that mione." She said

"Oh this?" she began but the look in Ginny's eye told her she saw right though her.

"Hermione Jean Granger are you dressing up for a boy… a Slytherin no less?" she ask her hand on her hips.

"Ginny," she started and sat down on her bed. She really didn't want a lecture from the red head about her brother.

"Does this mean you're finally over my idiot brother?" the look in her eyes was almost hopeful.

"I thought you wanted Ron and I to be together?" Hermione ask curious. Ginny sat on the end of the bed and faced her best friend.

"I've always wanted a sister and I finally came to realize you don't have to be with Ron for that to happen. You're already my sister and I want to see you happy. It's obvious to everyone that you two have no future. Now tell me what happened last night." She said eagerly. Hermione smiled and recanted in detail the events of the previous night conveniently leaving out the conversation between her and Blaise. By the time she was done Ginny was smiling from ear to ear. She stood and pulled Hermione up with her. "Take those robes off this instant; you're never going to get him to notice you with them on!" Hermione did as she was told. It took another few minutes of Ginny looking over her before she pointed her wand at her and added a subtle amount of makeup. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks Gin!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the younger witch.

"Your welcome now come one and let's get down to the great hall and see what kind of reaction we can get." The girls linked arms and headed to the common room. It was obvious to Hermione the moment she stepped into it that she would be getting a lot of attention today she smiled at Seamus and Dean as she passed who both stared at her in shock. The girls continued to make their way to the great hall gracefully, stopping to greet a few of their friends along the way. When they finally entered the hall some of the chattering seemed to quiet. Ginny lead her to her seat across from Harry and meanwhile Hermione had turned her attention to the Slytherin table. She had to keep herself from chuckling as Blaise's mouth fell open before he nudged Draco in the side who until this point had been paying attention to Pansy on his left. He looked at Blaise and followed his gaze across the hall. She smiled as she took her seat at the table holding his gaze until she could no longer see him. When she turned her attention back to her own table Harry was also staring at her surprised.

"Wow Hermione." He mumbled staring at the woman before him.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny began warningly.

"Gin I only meant," He started reaching his hand across the table toward his girlfriend.

"I know exactly what you meant and as long as you keep meaning it in that way I won't have to curse your balls off." She said quietly. Harry smiled at fiery red head, just then another head of red hair came into view as Ron walked into the room his arm draped lazily over lavender browns shoulders.

"Hello Harry, Ginny …" He stopped as his eyes fell on Hermione. "Mione." He finished taking his seat next to harry and pulling lavender down with him. Hermione smiled at him and continued to eat her breakfast while talking with Ginny.

"I wish he would move on." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Could be worse Gin… Could be Pansy Parkinson." At that Ginny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron ask between bites of food. Lavender looked over at him slightly disgusted.

"Girl talk Ron." Hermione said smiling at her friend. They had talked over the summer and agreed that while they were friends a relationship would never work. While she may not like his current choice in women she couldn't help but be happy for him. Lavender of course was convinced that Hermione was in love with Ron and glared at the witch every chance she could get. When she had finished her meal Hermione stood from the table and gathered her bag.

"I'm off to Arithmacy ill see you all at lunch." With that she turned on her heel and made her way toward the door of the great hall. Across the hall Draco was watching her with intent eyes. He had never seen her dress so daringly before.

"What's gotten into Granger?" He mumbled to Blaise.

"Haven't the foggiest mate but it can't be Weasley he's still hanging all over that Brown girl." Draco's eyes found the red head at Gryffindor table his arms wrapped around the girl. "I'm off to Arithmacy; she will probably spend the whole class talking about the potions assignment and her break researching it." He said laughing, he knew exactly what Hermione was doing, she had done something like this once before. Dressing up had always been her way to get attention and her way. The fact that she was dressed in Slytherin colors proved his point.

"Did you say she has a break after class?" Draco ask turning his attention back to Blaise who nodded and stood from the table.

"Later Draco." He then headed toward the 7th floor. Once inside the classroom he made his way to his usual table with Hermione. There weren't many students in this class and those that were here didn't bother paying attention to the Gryffindor and Slytherin who sat together. "It worked just so you know." He said smirking as he sat down.

"Whatever are you talking about Zabini?" she ask looking at him surprised.

"Come off it, your dressed in Slytherin colors and that skirt is much shorter than you are normally comfortable in." He whispered she too smirked.

"Maybe I was trying to get some attention." She whispered back.

"Well it worked Draco was all but drooling over you." He said she glared at him. "Oh I may have also mentioned that you have a break after class and would probably spend it researching the potions assignment." He looked at her a mischievous glint in his eye. She looked over at him in shock.

"Blaise I am going to kill you." She said deathly quiet. Just then the teacher entered the class room and everyone quieted down. Hermione quickly took notes but her mind was distracted. She wondered if Draco was going to seek her out after class. _ Blaise did say it worked. He had known what I was doing the moment he saw me. That's why he told Draco about my break he's trying to play matchmaker. _At the end of class the two walked into the corridor she was still threatening to kill him when his smirk widened.

"Here he comes Hermione." He whispered before turning his attention to Draco "Hello Draco." He called cheerily.


	5. Chapter 4 - Actions

**StarGirlPotter: 2 chapters in one day aren't you proud? Lol :p**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Hope you still enjoying it **

"I'm not kidding I'm going to kill you." She said under her breath as they approached blonde man before him.

"Hey Blaise, Granger." He nodded. She looked up at him and their eyes meet. She felt her breath catch in her throat and tried to stand tall. _The whole reason you look like this today is standing in front of you. You are Hermione Granger start acting like it!_ "When do you want to go to the library for the potions project?" his tone was almost quiet as she felt his eyes look her up and down.

"I've got Divination but seeing as both of you hate the subject I believe you both have a free period. I'll see you at lunch." and with that Blaise left. The two looked at one another curiously before Hermione finally took control.

"Shall we?" she asked as she began to walk to the library. Draco watched her from behind mesmerized by the way the short skirt hugged her curves. _Merlin she looks good. _He stepped up beside her and gave her a sideways glance. She could feel his eyes on her and actually liked the way it made her feel. Not knowing what to say she kept her mouth shut. They were almost to the library when he finally spoke.

"I don't think you have ever been so quiet." He said a smirk on his face.

"I guess finding myself in the presence of someone whose hated me for 6 years renders me speechless." She mumbled. _You're going to do this Hermione, you didn't get dressed up to tuck your tail between your legs and take off running. _Draco stopped in his tracks as she walked into the library. After a moment he quickly followed her into the library and found her at a back table.

"Granger." He almost growled she stood and turned to face him.

"Malfoy." She replied a smirk on her face and her eyes daring him. He advanced on her and pushed her back against the bookcase. Neither of them was prepared for the pleasure that pulsed through their bodies as they touched. His eyes quickly clouded over as he looked down at her.

"I never hated you," he began she scoffed.

"Never hated me Malfoy you called me a mudblood" she spat. He closed his eyes trying to calm his temper.

"I didn't know any better." He said quietly "and yes I know that's no excuse but I was young naive and stupid." He said he continued to look down at her and

"I'm glad to hear it." She said as she continued smirking. He looked down at her curiously. Confidence was beginning to surface within her. She reached her hand up and began to run her fingers though his hair. He again closed his eyes and slid his hands to her hips. "I wore this just for you Draco." She whispered as she wrapped her other arm around his neck. His eyes sprang open and he looked down at her and quickly leaned down kissing her.

"I like you in green." He whispered as their lips parted. She was breathing heavily.

"You think you like what you see now?" She asked he looked at her curiously and she unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt to just barely reveal the Slytherin green bra beneath. He looked down and swore under his breath. Without a second thought he picked her up and carried her to a deserted part of the library.

"You don't know what your toying with Granger." He growled as he sat her on a table in the corner and pressed his body against her.

"Oh I think I'm well aware of what I am toying with." She said as she shoved her hand in between them and grazed the front of his trousers. He groaned as her hand ghosted over his erection.

"Watch it or I'm really going to render you speechless." He growled as he leaned over her and began to kiss her neck while he continued to undo her shirt. When he was finished his hands slid to the bottom of her skirt and slowly worked their way up and under it. He trailed kisses down her collar bone and to the tops of her breast that shown over her bra. She made fast work of the buttons on his shirt throwing it on the floor and running her hands up his bare chest.

"I accept your challenge." She half moaned and threw her head back and he pushed her bra out of the way and began to tease her nipple with his lips. His fingers began to draw patterns on the inside of her leg. She gasped when she felt his fingers run over her wet knickers. He looked up at her and she saw the storm in his eyes. "Malfoy," she moaned grabbing onto his hair.

"Hermione!" a voice called from the library doors. The two froze but Draco refused to let her go.

"He will leave." Draco said huskily as he returned his attention to her nipples.

"Mione!" the same voice called again.

"Malfoy my bag, he's going to see my bag." She almost cried he looked up at her.

"Your blasted friends have the worst timing." He said as he quickly helped her back into her shirt before picking up his own. "This isn't over Granger." He mumbled before pulling his shirt on and turning down another aisle. She had just finished righting herself when Harry turned the corner. She stood pretending to be looking though books when he approached her.

"Hello, Mione" he said she turned her attention to him.

"Oh Hi Harry." She said cheerily returning her attention to the books.

"Hey can you help me with my transfiguration essay?" he ask her mouth dropped.

"You haven't finished that yet? But it's due this afternoon!" She chastised harry nodded and she took it from his hands. "Come on." She sighed and led him back to her table. Draco stood in the back of the library glaring at the back of Harrys head. He wasn't sure what had come over him but he defiantly liked the way she had reacted to him. The images of her practically naked underneath him flooded back into his mind. _I am not done with you miss granger. _He thought to himself as he left the library. Back in the library Hermione was still trying to calm herself. She had never been that wonton with anyone before. It almost made her feel dirty and she liked it. When she had finally helped harry to finish his essay she collected her things and they headed to the to the great hall. "I'm going to take these things back to the tower and get my books for the afternoon." She said harry nodded and she quickly turned on her heal and headed in the other direction. She was walking toward the staircase when she felt a hand tighten on her wrist and she was pulled into a class room. When she turned she came face to face with a very stormy looking Draco Malfoy. "Need something Malfoy?" She asked a smirk on her face. He pulled her against him and ran his hands down her back and over her ass.

"Apparently I need you." He said as he attempted to pull her closer. She looked up at him curiously.

"I've been thinking." She began

"Of course you have," He sighed "Your Hermione Granger, you wouldn't be you if you didn't think about everything."

"I … Malfoy I've never done this before." She said finally he looked at her surprised.

"Then let me guide you." He whispered in her ear.

"Not in the classroom and not in the library either." He looked at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner tonight and you can guide me all you want." She smiled at him. His eyes flashed again and she leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away from him and headed toward the door. "Seventh floor." She reminded him as she headed for the door. Once out of the room she had taken off for the Gryffindor common room. She had just headed to the door to the girls dorms when she saw Ginny coming down. She quickly grabbed the girls arm and dragged her back up the stairs.

"Mione I'm Hungry." Ginny whined.

"Believe me I know the consequences of keeping a Weasley from their food but this is important." She pulled the girl into her room and sat on the bed her head in her hands.

"Mione what's wrong?" she asked

"Wrong, Nothings wrong… I kissed Draco Malfoy. Hell I all but threw myself at him!" she yelled in frustration.

"What! Hermione details I need details." Ginny said quickly Hermione obliged filling her friend in on every detail.

"I promised him more tonight, I – I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered.

"Then tell him Mione. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would make you do anything you weren't comfortable with." Ginny coaxed.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at me." Hermione almost cried.

"Hermione Granger you pull yourself together right this instant. Now I happen to know you have wanted Malfoy for years. Now that you have him under your finger you are not running away. "Ginny said. She pulled the girl up off the bed. "you will pull yourself together this instant. We are going to lunch and then we are coming back here for another pep talk. You understand me?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded smiling.


	6. Chapter 5 - Revelations

She walked into the great hall. She could feel his eyes watching her but she refused to meet them. Her thoughts were still rumbling around in her mind and she needed to be able to straighten them out.

"Damn look at granger." Theodore Nott whistled from beside Draco. He looked up to see Hermione walking toward the Gryffindor table with the youngest weasley pulling her along. She was obviously lost in thought as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What about her?" Blaise mumbled looking up at the girl.

"She fucking hot, when did she learn to dress like that?" Theodore said Draco looked next to him and glared.

"No Theo ." He hissed and they all looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Jealous Draco? That's alright I just want to have my fun with her then you can have her." He sneered at the man. Draco quickly stood from his seat his fist clenched. He looked across the hall and saw her chocolate brown eyes swimming with concern. He took a deep breath and sulked off toward the dungeons.

"You had best watch what you say." Blaise voice rang across the hall. This caused Hermione to turn her attention to her brother. She could see the anger flare in his eyes and quickly stood up crossing the hall in seconds.

"Zabini," She stated this caused them all to look over at her. Theo looked her up and down she rolled her eyes and focused on Blaise. "I need to talk to you about the project." She said before walking away from him and heading toward the dungeons herself. He caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into the nearest class room. "You have got to keep your emotions under control Blaise." She said as she rounded on him. They both seemed to miss the pale gray eyes in the back of the room watching her.

"You didn't hear him. He was talking about you mione. Like you were some kind of play thing," he spat and looked away from her.

"It doesn't matter what they think of me. They can't hurt me there are too many people protecting me." She said defiantly. "Blaise," she started he looked back up at her. "They can't know the truth. I know you would love more than anything to put that moron in his place but you can't. I won't let you put yourself in danger like that."

"I know your right, I just wish I could tell them all so they would know my sister is off limits." She pulled him into a hug and gasped when she saw movement in the back of the room.

"Sister?" Draco ask as he moved closer to the pair. He had watched the whole scene play out before him in shock. The two pulled away and Hermione looked at him scared.

"Shit, Draco" Blaise began.

"It's a long story," She sighed "One we can't recount here." She gestured to the class room.

"We are going to the dungeons then." Draco practically growled.

"Yea because that's safe for her." Blaise scoffed not moving.

"Stop it the both of you. I'm a witch I can cast a disillusionment charm." She flicked her wand and disappeared as if to prove her point. "Now can we go?" Draco led the way from the class room and toward the Slytherin common room he muttered the password and continued walking. He didn't stop until they reached his private room. Hermione entered shutting the door and locking it before removing the spell from herself.

"Muffliato." Draco murmured before he sat down on his bed and looked at the two expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been lying to me my whole life?" Draco ask angrily.

"You have to listen to the whole story." Blaise began he nodded.

"No interruptions." Hermione added he looked at her curiously but nodded again. She sighed and Blaise offered her the chair by Draco's fire. She sat down and took a deep breath. "Blaise and I are twins, fraternal obviously. When we were born my mother was worried that if the dark lord rose to power he would try to use me as a way to pull Blaise into his ranks. She decided it was safer if everyone believed she had only had one child and used the Grangers as a way of creating my back story."

"But-"Draco started she held her hand up. "I said no interruptions. "She sighed and continued "The night we returned to school the death eaters attacked and killed the Grangers. We believe the memories that were planted in them were enough to keep the dark lord from looking into it to much."

"So you're telling me, my best friend has hidden the fact that he had a sister from me our entire lives?" he asked his anger flaring. Hermione stood and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco he wanted to tell you. But your father… your family is too close to the Dark Lord." He had never heard her use his first name before, it made his heart beat a little faster.

"You thought I would tell!" Draco stood brushing her hand from his shoulder and glaring at his best friend.

"No!" Blaise yelled back "I was protecting her Draco. If the Dark Lord read your mind and saw that, she would be dead you know that as well as I do!" Draco sat back on his bed he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl he was starting to fancy was his best friends sister.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Draco asked his attention focused on Blaise. She could see the anger in both of their eyes.

"Of course I was. Do you know how long Mione and I have wanted to tell you? Draco you are my best mate, I just I couldn't risk losing her. We've put too much into this to have it all blow up in our faces now." He sighed

"I understand," He finally said before sinking back down on his bed. "We have to do something though. Theo won't back down until he sees he's got no chance."

"Hello, I'm right here! I'm not some china doll you can stick on the shelf! I can take care of myself you know." She said angrily her arms across her chest.

"Of course you can Mione, but it won't have to come to that will it Draco?" Blaise asked a smirk playing on his lips. She saw for the first time a blush appear in Draco's cheeks. "I'll just leave you two alone." Blaise said but stopped at the door. "Remember she is my sister, and I can and will hurt you Draco." Draco nodded and Blaise left the room a triumphant smile on his face.

"Well this isn't at all awkward." She said with a laugh. Draco looked at her confused for a moment then looked around realizing that they were now alone in his bedroom.

"Not as awkward as finding out the girl you've been chasing is your best mate's sister." He muttered. She smirked at him and leaned on the back of the chair.

"Chasing huh?" She asked he looked up at her and swore _I didn't mean for that to come out what the hell is wrong with me? _He stood up from his seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the witch.

"Are you complaining?" he ask his eyes were intense and she wrapped her arms around his neck before he leaned down and kissed her. His lips trailed down to her jaw and to her neck.

"Draco-" she moaned he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.  
>"I love it when you say my name." he was now cupping her cheek. His free hand had made its way to her as and he pulled her close to him. His lust filled eyes intrigued her; she wasn't sure what to do. Just then a knock came at the door and Blaise stuck his head in. He looked at the couple and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"There will be no ravishing my sister either." Blaise said firmly before stepping back in the room effectively ruining the mood.

"Blaise you are a spoil sport." Hermione sighed and pulled away from Draco.

"And you had best get back to the great hall before the golden boys send out a search party. You are in the dungeons with a Slytherin after all." He laughed. She pointed her wand at herself and headed for the door. "Password is kneazle" Blaise said after her and the door shut

"Way to ruin the moment." Draco said glaring at his friend.

"Draco, I had to. I know how you are and how _experienced_ you are in that department well she's not." He said looking into the fire.

"She certainly didn't act like that earlier."

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise as quickly

"Nothing." Draco said looking away from his friend. Blaise nodded and left the man to his thoughts. Draco sat on his bed and looked down at his watch it was 8 o'clock, one hour before he was supposed to meet her at the room of requirement. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to process what he had found out over the past few minutes. Shaking his head he left the room to find Blaise and Pansy sitting in the common room.

" Dracoooo," Pansy cooed he closed his eyes and his shoulders stiffened.

"I'm going for a walk." He muttered and left the room. He walked outside to see the Gryffindor's flying over the pitch. He walked to the black lake and stared into its calming waters. That's when he heard it.

"Ronald Weasley you are the most insufferable person I know!" she yelled as she stormed away from the pitch, he was right on her heels.

"I'm just worried about you!" Ron Yelled "Spending too much time with the Slytherins could put you in danger Hermione!"

"Danger, Ron are you so daft?" she stopped and turned to face him. "Just because they are Slytherins does not mean they are going to turn me over to the dark lord or something."

"Fine Zabini may not be bad but you're getting to close to Malfoy." He spat back.

"What are you-"

"His fathers a death eater Hermione, he would turn you over in a heartbeat." She laughed at him.

"I can't believe you Ron. That's a horrible thing to say!" she yelled before turning around and heading to the castle. He wanted to punch the weasel for what he had just said but thought better of it. He turned back to the water but only one face came to his mind. He turned his head back to the direction she and her friends had just gone through. He decided to follow them on his way up the seventh floor to meet Hermione.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Bet

**Leave me a review let me know what you guys think! **

She exited the Gryffindor common room arms crossed over her chest and fire in her eyes. Ron had managed to piss her off yet again with his antics. He just wouldn't trust her judgment. His words floated around in her mind despite her hatred of them they had planted a small seed of doubt in her mind. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"I believe you wanted to meet me" His voice came floating up the steps toward her. She smiled and turned on her heel heading for the room. She began pacing back and forth before it as he watched her curiously. He was just about to open his mouth when a door appeared in the solid wall. "What the-"he started she giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door. Once inside he was surprised to find a cozy little room with a fire. The walls were red and the carpet was a charcoal gray.

"Oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't know what it would look like?" He asked

"If you remember from last year Draco this is the same room Harry Ron and I held the DA in." he looked at her still obviously confused. "It's called the room of requirement. You pass back and forth along the wall thinking about what you need and on the third pass the door appears." She smiled smugly.

"And just what were you thinking?" he asked as he pulled the girl into his arms.

"I need somewhere to be alone with Draco" She whispered he smiled before he leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away he took her hand and led her to the sofa. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. "Draco I –"She started he looked deep into her eyes.

"We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. He instantly saw her relax as she began to move. Curious he watched her as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just so you know, Blaise doesn't know everything about me." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So you're not "he faltered this caused her to laugh as she looked up at her.

"Oh I'm still a virgin Draco, but that doesn't mean I haven't done other things. I just chose not share those things with Blaise, I'd rather him not go to Azkaban for murder." She laughed again at the look on his face. "Don't worry Draco, as I recall he ordered you not to ravish me. I can think of plenty of other things to do." She looked at him mischievously.

"Just what did you have in mind?" he asked she smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear. His eyes grew wide as she sat back and began unbuttoning her top.

"I don't believe you got a good look at what I was wearing." She said smirking before letting her shirt fall the floor. His eyes meet with the emerald green lacy material his hands that were on her hips were now sliding up her sides finally stopping his thumbs just under the edge of her bra. He leaned forward and started kissing her neck slowly sliding his hand up. She gasped when she felt his thumbs brush over her nipples. He trailed kisses down her collar bone and pulled his hands way just enough to remove the material from her. He looked up at her before leaning forward swirling his tongue around her hardened peaks. She moaned and threw her head back. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and threw her down on the couch switching their positions. She wrapped her legs around him as much as her tight skirt would allow. She began working the buttons on his shirt quickly before throwing it to the floor. She smiled as her eyes traced his muscular chest and her hands moved down to trace his abs. His eyes closed as her hands neared the top of his trousers and he leaned down to kiss her again. He wrapped one hand in her hair the other pushing her skirt up to her hips. He pulled back enough to get a good look at her. He growled when he saw the matching green knickers she wore.

"You will be the death of me woman." He groaned as he ran his hands up her legs sliding his fingers under the edge of her knickers at her hip. He returned his attention to her neck as she threw her head back. Her hands found his belt and she began tugging on it. He grabbed her hand and looked down at her with lust filled eyes. "Hermione I can't promise ill stop if you don't," he started

"Draco I-?" she began a worried expression on her face. He smiled down at her and kissed her again. She scooted to the side and he lay down beside her as she cuddled into him. "Thank you." She whispered

"Hey-"he said she tilted her chin up to look at him. "I will never make you do something you don't want to. You just have to tell me." He said as he kissed her forehead. She nodded and reached for her clothes. He helped her to put them back on and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"So we still have a problem." She mumbled before she sat up and looked at him.

"Nott?" he asked she nodded. "We can't exactly tell the school we're…." she trailed off.

"We're dating?" he supplied. Her heart was pounding had Draco Malfoy just suggest they were a couple. A wide grin spread across her lips and he laughed again.

"I love it when you laugh." She said.

"Why?" he asked she shrugged.

"I guess because I've never really heard it. I mean yes I've heard you laugh at the mansion before but never truly in person." She sighed.

"I still can't believe you were there all this time." He mumbled

"I stayed in the library most of the time. Lost in my reading." She smiled he nodded

"Of course you did. No wonder Blaise would never let me in there. That and the fact I wouldn't leave."

"Blaise always did say you were a bookworm." She giggled. The clock above the mantel chimed and they both looked up. "I guess we had better get going." She sighed "Listen about Nott."

"You let me handle him." Draco began.

"I need to know what you're planning so I can play along." She demanded.

"What do you propose then?" he asked she looked at the ceiling lost in thought. The two talked late into the night and Hermione sighed reluctantly getting up and heading to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as she stepped through the door Ginny caught her hand and pulled her toward the girl's dorms.

"Ginny what-"she started as she looked down at the red head witch.

"First of all your shirts buttoned wrong." She said smirking "I highly doubt that would have gone over well with Harry or Ron and second we never got to have that talk though by the looks of it you don't need it." She said sitting down on the bed watching the older witch intently.

"Ginny what am I going to do?" she asked putting her head in her hands.

"You're going to do what you want for once. Who gives a damn what those boys think or what anyone else thinks for that matter." She said smirking. Hermione looked at her and hugged her.

"I knew you would understand Gin!"

-The Next Morning-

Hermione walked into the great hall. She had decided against wearing her robes instead carrying them in her bag. Today she wore a light blue sparkly tank with a low v cut neckline under her half buttoned white blouse. She had paired it with a light blue knee length pencil skirt. Her hair was up in a twist and her heels clicked as she walked across the stone floor. She soon noticed that almost everyone was staring at her. She sat at the table and searched for the cool gray ones she was expecting to see. He was smirking at her but she could see the look in his eye was one of pure enjoyment.

"Holy mother of-"Blaise started, his mouth seemed to hit the floor as he watched his sister saunter into the room.

"You aren't kidding." Draco responded his eyes not leaving her.

"Eyeing up the mudblood are you now Malfoy?" Theo called from the other side of the table.

"What man in their right mind wouldn't." he said not taking his eyes from the woman. When he told her they were going to have to step it up he hadn't expected this. He wanted her to look more the part so he as a pureblood Slytherin would have a good damn reason to go chasing after her. He didn't realize her reasons would be so convincing.

"I bet you couldn't even get her to look at you." Theo scoffed he too had turned around but by this time she had already sat.

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Draco challenged, Blaise looked between the two anger flaring in him.

"What's the bet Malfoy?" he asked glaring at the man.

"I'll get Granger to fall in love with my by the end of the month." He said confidently "If I win you have to declare to the whole school your pining for Millicent." There were gasps along the table.

"If I accept what do I get if you lose?" he ask, Draco thought for a moment. He leaned towards Blaise acting as if he was conferring with the man.

"Do not kill me for what I'm about to say. We've already discussed this and she knows." He said quickly Blaise eyed him nervously and gave a brief nod. "I'll deliver Granger to you on a silver platter." He said smirking. The sentence made his insides churn and he felt Blaise tense up beside him.

"Fine you have a month." Theo said his eyes were dark and he continued to stare at Hermione.

"If you let her get hurt." Blaise said under his breath.

"It's all under control mate." He murmured. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Hermione was laughing with her friends and blatantly ignoring the looks she was getting from the Slytherin's. Especially her brother who she knew would not take the plan well.

"Mione they are all goggling at you." Ginny said nudging her arm. Hermione finally looked up in the way Ginny had just gestured. Every Slytherin male in her year was watching her intently. She smirked at them all and turned her attention back to Ginny.

"Let them stare, I'm a mudblood remember they won't even come near me." She winked at Ginny and turned to look at Harry and Ron. They had both turned in their seats to glare at men behind them. "Harry Ron, Stop it you're just going to make it worse." She ordered. The two turned around still brooding when the bell rang overhead she gathered her bag and headed toward charms class. They had just reached the corridor when Hermione heard his voice carrying before him. He was rambling to his friends when he rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well hello Granger." He said as he neared her.

"Malfoy." She said turning to look at him. He stepped close to her and she could smell his scent surround her.

"Don't we look rather," he stopped and looked her over from head to foot and back again "ravishing." Her breath caught in her throat as she eyed him curiously. On the outside her expression was bare but on the inside she was melting under his gaze.

"Do you forget who you're talking to Malfoy?" she shot back at him he smirked down at her.

"I believe I'm just starting to find out." He said dropping his voice and leaning toward her. "You look beautiful." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. It made her blush; he pulled away and studied her face for a moment before he walked off toward the class room.

"What the fuck was that!" Ron yelled Hermione shrugged and chanced a glance a Blaise who was watching her furiously. She smiled at him before heading into the class room quickly followed by harry and Ron the latter looked ready to kill.


	8. Chapter 7 - Protection

**StarGirlPotter: its good to hear from you again! I thought I had lost you for a few days there lol. Anywho I've got a thought in my head for this story but its a few months in the future (Story line months not legit months lol. If you have any suggestions feel free to share you have been commenting and following since I started this after all :)**

"Class please take your seats," Flitwick began he had just climbed on top of his pile of books. "Today we will be beginning work on nonverbal spells. We will start with something simple, the levitation charm. If you will please lay your quills in front of you," He looked around the room expectantly. Hermione reached into her bag, her heart skipped a beat how could she forget her quill! She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Draco sitting behind her holding a quill at to her. She smiled and turned back around placing it on her desk. Flitwick went on to explain the application of wordless magic and left the class to practice. She heard a gasp and turned around to see Draco's quill hovering over his desk, no wand in sight. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. Wordless and Wandless 20 points to Slytherin" The professor squeaked and turned to the rest of the class. Hermione returned her focus to her quill and tried to cast the spell. She sighed when all the quill did was shutter she tried again and her heart jumped when it levitated an inch off the table and fell again. By the time class had ended about seven students had been able to get their quills to levitate. Hermione collected her things and started for the door. Draco and Blaise reached the door at the same time as Hermione, quickly followed by Harry and Ron.

"Ladies first." He said gesturing toward the door. She smiled at him and proceeded through. Before Harry and Ron could move the two of them pushed their way through the door and fell in step next to her. "So Granger," Draco began throwing his arm around her shoulders. She looked up and threw him a glare but her smile never left her face.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked trying to sound annoyed.

"What do you say we skip herbology and go to the library for some studying?" He ask seductively leaning his head down close to her.

"While I –" she began but was instantly cut off.

"Malfoy Get your hands off of her!" Ron seethed "You are long talking to her because she's dressed like a slag! You never paid any attention to her beforehand. "At his words Hermione spun around and pointed his wand at him.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you!" she screeched. She had stopped dead in her tracks and rounded on the red head.

"Hermione I didn't mean-"he was cut off a slap across the face.

"I don't give a fuck what you thought you meant! You called me a slag!" Dracos eyes glowed dangerously and Blaise looked murderous on either side of her. Harry slowly walked toward her eyeing the Slytherins carefully. _Why do they have to be so over protective. I can take care of myself. _

"Mione-"Ron stuttered

"That was low Ron." Harry said darkly He was now standing beside Blaise.

"You have no right to speak to me like that just because you're jealous that I'm getting some attention, albeit _unwanted"_ she said shooting a look at Draco who smirked but would not remove his eyes from Ron. "Now kindly fuck off or I'll make you." She turned on her heel and headed down to the greenhouses.

"Hermione!" Harry called as he ran after her. Draco and Blaise stood there blocking Ron's path as he looked at the two men before him and Hermione's retreating back.

"You are as stupid as you look aren't you." Draco ask

"Shut up Ferret." He mumbled watching Hermione walk away.

"At least I know how to talk to a woman. You apparently can only insult them." He smirked

"You've called her a mudblood for years!" Ron screamed this seemed to gather Hermione's attention as she turned around.

"He may have but I haven't. If I ever hear you talking to a woman like that again you will be answering to me." Blaise added stepping forward. Ron's face was red. Draco grabbed ahold of Blaise's shoulder and pulled him further down the path.

"Way to lay low." Draco said as they followed Hermione and Harry to the greenhouses.

"Oh like you did any better?" Blaise responded cocking an eyebrow. They arrived at the green house door and made their way to their seats. Hermione and Harry sat down at a table near the front of the room. She heard the chair next to her slide out and looked up read to tell Ron off again. She was surprised when she saw Blaise sitting down she smiled at him and turned to talk to Harry.

"Hermione" Ron said as he walked into the room. Blaise turned to look at him with dangerous eyes.

"I'm not speaking to you Ron." She said pointedly Ron huffed and sat down in an empty seat in the back of the room, unfortunately for him it was right next to Draco Malfoy. The class had gone pretty quietly until there was an outburst in the back of the class room. Hermione turned around to see Draco and Ron facing each other wands pointed. She stood and turned to face them.

"What are you to doing?" she snapped both boys looked at her and then back to the other.

"I was merely explaining to him the correct way in which to woo a woman." Draco said with a smirk. She glared at him.

"You motherfucker I'm going to-"

"Mr. Weasley!" professor sprout yelled "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for your language, now take your seats gentlemen." She turned her attention back to the rest of the class. Hermione sat down still fuming. She was mad at Draco for causing a scene and mad at Ron for well everything.

"I'm going to kill him." Hermione mumbled.

"It's Malfoy Hermione" Harry said as if that explained everything

"As far as I'm concerned Weasley deserved it. " Blaise said with a shrug. Harry eyed the Italian skeptically.

"Ron may have deserved it," she sighed "That doesn't make Malfoy right." Professor sprout started the class and Hermione leaned back in her chair listening intently. Blaise was still brooding and half way through class she had had enough. "Muffilato." She whispered pointing her wand at herself and Blaise.

"Will you cut it out." She whispered he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh so I'm supposed to ignore someone calling my sister a slag?" he asked she sighed.

"Blaise Zabini doesn't have a sister." She said pointedly he sighed "Plus I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself big brother." She said smiling.

"I know I'm sorry, there's just so much at stake this year. I'm high strung." He looked over at her and she smiled before removing the spell and turning her attention back to the class. When it was finally over she collected her things and stood. She was just about to walk through the door way when Draco blocked her path.

"Malfoy?" she ask looking up at him and crossing her arms. He looked her over once again before his eyes moved to trace her face. When he finally locked eyes with her she saw a mischievous look in them.

"I just don't understand it." He said smirking.

"What don't you understand?" she ask curiosity getting the best of her.

"What Weasley could possibly find to insult you about"' He looked her over again his voice was deep "I don't see a single thing wrong." He moved closer to her and she refused to move challenge in her eyes. "Seriously Weasley," he started again not looking away from her. He reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ear "You have to be the dumbest male in the school to lose her." He smirked and winked at Hermione before he walked out of the greenhouse. Hermione had to take a few breaths to calm the hormones that had rage through her at his touch. Ron was standing at his seat fists clenched and neck and face redder than she had ever seen them.

"Come on Harry lets go to lunch." She sighed before leaving the class room trying to stifle a giggle. Lunch went off without a hitch as Ron seemed to steer clear of the great hall. Hermione had a free period and planned to spend it in the library studying after she gave two certain slytherins a piece of her mind. Her eyes made their way to the Slytherin table and meet with his. He smirked at her again. She shook her head, stood, and made her way to the Slytherin dungeons. She had a plan to scare the daylights out of these two. Once she reached the dungeons she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and headed to the Slytherin common room. She quickly muttered the password silently thanking Blaise for giving it to her. She quietly stood outside Draco's door knowing he kept it locked, after about a half hour which she spent standing silently cursing the two boys they finally arrived in the common room and headed straight for Draco's room.

"She's going to kill us." Blaise whispered as they opened the door. _Oh you have no idea_ she thought sneakily following them into the room. Draco sat down on his bed and Blaise in the chair by his fire. Draco quickly silenced the room and turned to Blaise.

"Did you see weasel kings face though?" he asked

"What exactly did you say to him anyway?"

"I may have told him that I could teach him how to expertly woo a woman and begun to supply him with a few pointers." He said smirking at the memory. Suddenly the two heard a crash and turned to find one of Draco's books that had just been on his desk on the floor across the room. The two looked at one another curiously. However before either one could react a pillow was picked up off the bed and thrown at Blaise. He quickly stood up wand drawn.

"Whose there!" Blaise called Draco was still looking around shocked when he was quickly pulled backwards on the bed. He wrestled out her grasp and stood up facing theher eyes wild. At the looks on their faces she burst out laughing and removed the spell. She was rolling on his bed as her laughter filled the air. Both boys looked relieved but annoyed.

"You – You should have-"she stopped as she tried to get her breath. "You should have seen your faces." She finally said as her laughter died away.

"Not funny Hermione." Blaise said she smiled and sat up dangling her legs over the edge of the bed.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked she smirked.

"Simple really I waited for you two to return and followed you in here."

"You didn't follow us here, we would have heard you." Draco said skeptically.

"In case you forgot Blaise gave me the password to the common room I was outside ur door until you showed up." She sighed and stood up "Now, we need to have a talk."

"Uh Oh." Blaise said sitting down and staring at his little sister.

"Granger," Draco started she shook her head.

"I have known Ron for the better part of 6 years I am quite capable of handling him on my own. You are both going to put yourselves in danger if you don't get your emotions in check."

"You expect me to stand by and do nothing while he insults you?" Draco asked slightly annoyed she smiled and approached him.

"Unless you have a sudden want to explain your actions to many people your father included then yes." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. He sighed knowing she was right. He was somewhat surprised by the fact that she was able to calm him down with a simple touch. She turned her head to Blaise. "I don't believe I need to reiterate your reasons." She said glaring he nodded and grumbled. "Are we agreed to let me fight my own battles?"

"Yes," Both boys grumbled she smiled and moved herself closer to Draco linking her arms around his neck.'

"Now we have two options of how we can spend the next hour. 1 we study for this potions project or" she stopped and looked up at Draco curiously.

"Out Blaise," Draco said quickly the Italian looked from his sister to his best friend and glared.

"Don't think you can-"

"Blaise," Hermione warned he sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I'll just be going." He mumbled before leaving the room and shutting the door loudly behind him.

"Now I believe you had asked me to study." She whispered as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 8 - The disagreement

A month had passed since Draco and Ron's last encounter. Things had been going pretty smoothly, well as smoothly as things between the two of them could go. Hermione had begun focusing more on her studying which meant she was spending more and more time with two Slytherin's . It was now the end of October and Halloween was nearing, as was the Halloween ball. Hermione currently sat in the library alone waiting for the boys to be done with quidditch practice. She heard the door open and looked up hopefully. Her spirits dropped when she saw only her brother come into the room.

"Well don't look so disappointed." He said smiling at her.

"Hello to you too Blaise, where's Draco?" she asked he shrugged.

"He got an owl as we were leaving the locker rooms, said he would be up soon." He set his books on the table and sat down across from her. At that moment a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy walked into the library. He approached the table but didn't sit down

"I've just come to say I'm not studying tonight." He quickly turned on his heel.

"Draco?" she ask she saw his shoulders tense before he continued walking out of the library. Hermione looked at her brother who sighed.

"He probably just needs some time, I'm sure that letter was from his father." He mumbled Hermione nodded and the two continued studying for a few hours. Hermione sighed and closed the book in front of her.

"I think I'm going to bed Blaise" she said gathering her stuff he nodded.

"I'll be here a little longer." He said she smiled and headed out of the library and up to Gryffindor tower. She sat down in the common room and sighed staring out at the night sky. That's when she saw it; their blonde hair was unmistakable to her even in the moonlight. She watched them closely before Lucius grabbed his sons arm and pulled him towards the gates. Her heart jumped into her throat… this couldn't be happening. She ran from the common room and into the library, she cried out in frustration when Blaise wasn't there. She then ran toward the Slytherin dungeons quickly placing a disillusionment charm on herself. She sighed as she stood outside the door hoping someone would come through soon. Finally after what seemed like forever a fourth year opened the hidden door and she snuck inside. She spotted her brother on the sofa and walked over behind him. He was talking to Theo about something so she lightly put her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense and she leaned forward.

"Lucisus just took Draco." She whispered. At that he stood up quickly.

"Blaise are you ok?" Theo asked he nodded.

"I just need to go to bed, Forgot I have a huge test in the morning." He said Theo nodded and Blaise led the way toward his own room. Once he was sure she was inside he closed the door before locking it and silencing the room. "Mione?" he ask tentatively. She quickly removed the spell and sat down on his bed her head in her hands.

"He's gone." She whispered Blaise shook his head.

"Mione, tell me what you saw." He sighed and she explained to him in detail what she had seen out the window. Blaise tried to comfort her. She and Draco had become so close yet the events of tonight could change everything. He didn't know how long they sat there with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She had eventually stopped crying but her eyes were still red. He knew that if they were right this could easily spell the end of their relationship. The two heard a bang on the wall that separated his room from Draco's. "Stay here, I'm going to talk to him." he stood and left his room quickly. He knocked on Draco's door but received no answer. "Draco I know you're in there." Blaise said he still heard nothing. "She saw what happened you know." He called again. At that the door sprang open. Draco looked at him with dark eyes. His face was pale and his hair was a mess. "Mate," Blaise started

"What do you mean she saw it?" he asked Blaise stepped into his room and took the chair by the fire. Draco shut the door behind him and looked at his friend.

"She saw your father taking you from the grounds. She's in my room and a right mess." He added. Draco sat on his bed and put his hands through his hair.

"I can't see her." He whispered Blaise looked at him stone faced.

"You will see her!" Blaise said forcefully standing.

"Don't you understand?!" Draco cried he was standing now too "I've become one of them, everything she hates, everything that will put her in danger. I'm not doing that. I won't see her!" Draco yelled. They heard a door slam and Blaise quickly opened Draco's door to see the wall to the dungeons opening up for no one. Blaise turned to face his friend.

"You just fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to you." He walked out of the room and pulled the door shut. Draco sat in his room for a long while staring at the mark on his arm. It made him nauseous; he quickly pulled his sleeve over it and lay down in his bed. His heart sank at the empty feeling. Hermione had been sneaking in and staying with him at night. A tear escaped his eye as he realized he would never be able to hold her again.

-The Next Morning -

Hermione sat up and stretched the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. Her eyes still hurt from crying and she really had no appetite. She decided to skip breakfast and take a walk out on the grounds. The cool air bit against her as she pulled her robes tighter around her. She didn't even know where she was going and didn't rightfully care. She knew she had class in a half hour but at the moment she really didn't care about that either.

"Hermione?" Someone asked she spun around and gave her brother a weary smile. "Come here." He said as he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed as she clung to him burying her face in his chest. "Shh, Mione it will be ok."

"How!" she cried not moving.

"We'll just have to talk to him." Blaise offered she pulled away and looked up.

"You heard him, he won't see me. He doesn't want to." She whispered.

"Mione I'm sure that's not the case. " He started but she shook her head.

"I knew this couldn't last." She mumbled "Let's just go to class." The pair made their way back to the castle. Draco stepped out from the trees in the forest. He had been hiding there listening to their conversation. He felt bad but knew that she would never accept him how he was now. He silently followed them to the castle and towards the potions classroom. He noticed Blaise had sat in the seat he normally did while he took a seat at the back. Blaise hand rested on top of hers under the table. Neither of them looked at him. His mood only deteriorated throughout the day as he saw her in all of his classes. He tried to avoid her as best he could but every few minutes his eyes would come to rest on her back. It wasn't until he was leaving their last class and headed toward dinner that he actually saw her face. His stomach plummeted as he saw the tear streaks.

"Oh shit." He whispered Blaise must have heard him because he turned around to glare before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Mione are you coming to dinner?" he ask quietly she quickly shook her head no. "Mione you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." She said "I'm just going to bed." She sighed and took off toward the Gryffindor common room. However when she reached the 7th floor she headed for the room of requirement. She needed to be alone, to think and she needed away from him. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the blanket wrapping it around herself. She lay down on her side facing the fire thankful that tomorrow was Saturday. Knowing no one would notice she wasn't there she curled up further on the couch and cried herself to sleep. She woke a few hours later to what sounded like loud voices in the hall.

"Tell me where she is!" She heard Draco yell.

"What have you done with her!" Ron screamed

"I haven't done anything with her you prick your keeping her away from me!" Hermione stood and slowly pushed the door open. She turned the corner to see Ron and Draco wands pointed at one another.

"What are you doing?" she asked a little quieter than usual. They both turned to stare at her.

"Mione!" ron cried running up and enveloping her in a hug "We thought he had taken you." She pulled back from the red head anger in her eyes.

"Why would you think that Ronald? Maybe I needed some time on my own. You need to stop jumping to conclusions about –" she stopped here she was defending him and he had hurt her. She didn't know what came over her but she couldn't stand there while Ron accused him of things he didn't do.

"Hermione hes a-"

"NO!" she yelled. The memories from the previous night came flooding back. It was bad enough to hear it from him she didn't need Ron to say it too. "You don't know that Ron, and you can't go around accusing people of things like that!" she chastised. Draco was watching her curiously before he walked off. Hermione too turned on her heel and returned to the room of requirement. She wasn't going back to Gryffindor tower tonight and no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't escape to the dungeons anymore either. _Why did he think they were hiding me?_ She thought curiously before she yawned and fell back asleep.


	10. Chapter 9 - Letters

**StarGirlPotter: Thanks for the Review! I think I have found a way to bring a girl in to help Hermione and possibly a few others though it may be difficult. Don't worry I have a plan :) I may have left it on a cliff hanger but I couldn't have all the good stuff happening in one chapter. **

**xX Mizz Alec VolturiXx: Thanks for the constant reviews! I hope I continue to keep you interested and entertained :)**

Hermione sat up on the couch and stretched. The light coming from the window was bright she quickly stood and drew the drapes. It was Saturday and for that she was thankful. She had no intentions of leaving this room or seeing anyone at all. She sighed and pulled one of her books from her bag, lying back on the sofa she pulled her knees up and propped the book against her thighs. Reading was the only thing that seemed to keep her sane. She had read through three chapters when she heard a small pop in the room. She looked around quickly and smiled when she saw Dobby standing there with a tray of food.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini asked dobby to bring food to Ms. Granger." He said with a smile. She sat up and smiled back as he set the food on the table.

"Thank you Dobby," She said as she picked up a piece of bread and began to eat.

"Dobby has some letters for you miss." He said handing her a stack of five letters.

"Did these come this morning?" she asked confused but dobby shook his head.

"Your friends gave me these." He said smiling again she looked at the 5 letters and sighed.

"Thank you" she said dobby nodded and disappeared. She looked at the 5 notes as she laid them on the table before her. She picked up the first on and smiled when she saw Ginny's writing

_Mione, _

_I don't know what or who you're hiding from but you need to come see us. You can trust us we have been friends for years and you're like a sister to me. Please come find me._

_Love Ginny_

She half smiled and turned to the next letter, this one was from her brother she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened it.

_Mione,_

_Everyone is worried about you. You've been hiding since yesterday. I need to see you to know you're alright. This bloody house elf won't tell me where you are just that he knows you're safe. I need to know that for myself. Even Draco's worried. He's been asking me if I've heard from you ever fucking hour. If he asks me one more time I'm going to kill him. Please talk to me Mione _

_Love Blaise_

She sighed and set it on the table with Ginny's note. She had three left she knew the handwriting on two of them. The third had thin green slanted ink on the front. As she opened it she realized it was the longest so far.

_Mione,_

_I don't know why I am writing this because I know you probably won't even read it. I want you to know I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice in what happened and when I came back the other night I was so stressed and upset. I didn't want to see the look in your eyes when you realized what I had done, I couldn't stand to have someone else I care about disappointed in me. I know you must hate me for this but please know it was not a choice. I went to Gryffindor tower last night because I thought that's where you were. I wanted to talk to you to try to explain myself. Blaise is royally pissed at me, he refuses to talk to me other than to remind me this is all my fault and I should have just talked to you in the first place. I think if I ask him one more time if he's heard from you he's going to kill me himself, I won't have to wait for the Dark Lord to do it. I know you won't ever forgive me for what I've done but I need to talk to you. _

_Yours Draco_

Hermione sighed and set it on the table she quickly opened Harry and Ron's letters which mirrored Ginny's. She laid them all on the table and picked up Draco's again. _I really wish I had a way I could see him and Blaise without going though the castle. _She thought to herself throwing her head back on the sofa and closing her eyes. She knew she would have to face everyone sooner or later and she needed to think of a excuse for why she had been so upset. Then she heard voices, she quickly sat up and turned her head to the right. She was surprised to see a corridor there; walking over to it she noticed it looked like a very long staircase.

"What are you doing here?" She heard her brother yell from far away.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? One minuet I'm sitting in my room staring at the fire and next there's a fucking door in my wall. Now you're here." She heard Draco grumble, her breath caught in her throat.

"Blaise?" she called, she heard running footsteps.

"Blaise what the hell!"

"It's Hermione!" Blaise called over his shoulder. Realization must have hit Draco because he too started running up the stairs. Hermione moved back towards the sofa as their footsteps became louder. Blaise emerged first and ran straight to the girl pulling her into her into his arms. "Never – make me run – up –all those stairs - again." He panted She laughed at the thought of him running all the way up from the dungeons. He pulled away from her and her eyes fell on the blonde who was currently leaning against the wall. He locked eyes with her and she could see the anguish in them.

"Hermione-" He started she glared and turned her back to him as she moved back to the couch and sat down crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh your talking to me now are you?" she said coldly he sighed and moved closer to her.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He mumbled she scoffed.

"Did a great job of that didn't you."

"Mione, I didn't know it was going to happen, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I knew once it was done you would never want to see me again." He finished almost in a whisper. She stood up and walked over to him.

"How could you think that Draco? I thought you cared about me! I thought we had… well I don't know what we had but why wouldn't you talk to me about this!" she yelled Draco pulled the girl into his arms and held her close to him as he buried his face in her hair.

"Mione I thought after what happened you wouldn't want anything to do with me." He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands "That's why you have lived your whole life in a lie to protect you from the one thing I have become."

"Oh Draco," She said tears in her eyes she clutched onto him lying her head on his chest as the tears flowed. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either but I refuse to put you in danger. I can't to let them find out about us. They would torture you just to hurt me." She pulled away and looked up at him.

"So that's it then? We're done?" she huffed backing away from him. Draco put his hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"What do you want me to do Hermione?" He ask as she looked between the two of them.

"We need Professor Snape."

"NO! Are you mad he will turn you over in a heartbeat." Draco said quickly. Hermione shook her head.

"Blaise please go get Snape." She sighed; he nodded and took off down the corridor. Draco was still staring at her in shock.

"Mione please," he started

"No Draco, you listen to me." She took his hand in hers. "I have wanted this for far too long. I refuse to let your asshole father ruin it!" Before either of them could say another word Blaise appeared walked out of the corridor quickly followed by professor Snape.

"Miss Granger I do not respond well to-"He stopped when his eyes fell on the couple before him. "Draco?" He ask his eyes falling to his godson.

"Severus I-"

"Professor, we need your help." Hermione said dropping Draco's hand and stepping forward. Snape sighed.

"You really care about her don't you?" Snape asked Draco nodded. "You know how dangerous this is Draco. No one can ever find out or she will be dead. Are you willing to risk that?" he asked Hermione grabbed Draco's hand tightly.

"If I push her away we will both be in more danger than we are together." Draco sighed

"You're a better man than I was at your age Draco. In order to hide this from the Dark Lord you're going to have to learn occlumency." Snape said Draco nodded "Meet me in the Dungeons tomorrow after lessons, both of you." He said before turning on his heal and leaving though the main doorway. Hermione turned to Draco who pulled her into his arms. Before any of them could react the door was forced open.

"Get your bloody hands off of her Malfoy!" Ron yelled pointing his wand on the couple. Hermione turned around in Draco's arms and groaned.

"Ron it's not what you think" she started


	11. Chapter 10 - Friends

**WARNING: mild rape scene**

**I have a lot of thoughts flowing and I am not sure how I feel about this chapter let me know your feelings **

"Malfoy I'm warning you." Ron said as he moved further into the room quickly followed by Harry and Ginny. Harry's wand was also out and he looked ready to kill.

"Harry, Ron I can explain." Hermione said as calmly as she could. Draco held her closer to him.

"Malfoy-"Harry Began

"Fuck off both of you!" He shouted back

"Draco you're not helping." She scolded as she pulled herself from his arms and stood in between them.

"Draco?" Ron asked "Since when has he ever been Draco?"

"Since they started dating a month ago!" Ginny yelled causing Hermione to smile at her friend.

"Dating?" Ron roared "What the hell do you mean dating!"

"Well Weasley when two people have feelings for one another they-"He was cut off as Ron advanced on him and knocked him into the wall and shoving his wand against his throat.

"Fuck you Malfoy what the hell have you done to her!"

"Ronald that is enough!" Hermione screamed but he was paying her no attention. Ginny then ran forward full force and grabbed her brother by the scruff of his neck pulled him backwards and threw him to the floor.

"Move and you'll be on the receiving end of my bat boogey hex." She said pointing her wand at her brother. Draco slowly rose to his feet and shook his head as he walked back to Hermione.

"Mione can you please explain what is going on here?" Harry ask she could hear the restraint in his voice to remain calm she sighed and looked between her brother and boyfriend. Her mind raced she was unsure of what to tell her best friends. Too many people knew about her true heritage and with Harry's connection to Voldemort it was too risky to inform him.

"It's like Ginny said we've been dating for a month." She shrugged as she took Draco's hand in hers.

"You had better say more than that Hermione!" Ron yelled. "You don't just start dating a fucking death eater?"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, Draco grabbed her hand tighter. "Shut your mouth about shit you don't understand!" She screamed Draco watched her curiously.

"Don't understand? What's there to understand? He's a Malfoy and if that's not enough he's called you a mudblood everyday for the past 5 years. He's just trying to use you to get to Harry. He will turn you over to Voldemort."

"Shut your fucking mouth Weasley, I would never hurt her. I certainly would not turn her over to that scum bag. "His breaths were coming quick she could tell he was agitated

"Get out of here Ron I'm done trying to talk to you." Hermione seethed.

"But Hermione-"

"But nothing, OUT!" she screamed pointing to the door. Ron glared at Draco before standing and heading for the door. Hermione then turned her attention to Harry who was watching her with interest. "Well am I kicking you out as well?" harry shook his head and leaned back into the sofa.

"I need an explanation," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've been working together a lot on the potions project," she sighed sitting in a chair; Draco joined her sitting on the arm and placing his hand on her back. "We've move on from our past –"

"How?'

"Honestly I'm not sure." She answered "All I know is that I really care about him Harry."

"I know you don't trust me Potter but I won't hurt her and I'll do anything in my power to protect her." Harry nodded curtly before he turned his attention back to his best friend.

"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked she nodded quickly and he half smiled. "I'll try to talk to Ron but you know how impossible he can be." He shrugged standing up.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled and hugged him.

"We'll see you later Mione!" Ginny said smiling as she pulled Harry from the room. Hermione looked up at Draco and sighed with relief.

"Well that was fun." Blaise said rolling his eyes

"Oh yea, loads." She laughed she stood and took Draco's hand. "Let's go to bed." She smiled and led him toward the corridor that had appeared earlier.

"You're coming back to the dungeons?" he asked she smiled at him mischievously.

"Unless you would rather-"

"No No, the dungeons is perfectly fine." He sald smiling as they headed toward the door. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm

"I still haven't totally forgiven you for hurting her." He said angrily.

"Blaise its ok" Hermione said smiling at him he and Draco nodded at one another then they made their way down the corridor.

The next morning Hermione awoke early. She smiled at the sleeping figure next to her before she placed a kiss on his lips and got up to collect her clothes.  
>"Don't go." He said sleepily she smiled and finished dressing before she leaned over him kissing his cheek.<p>

"I have to leave before any Slytherin's wake up." She whispered he rolled over and grabbed her waist pulling her down on the bed with him.

"Fine." He grumbled and pulled her down to him kissing her. "I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled and left the room quietly. She had just made it to the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well Well Well, Hermione Granger sneaking out of the Slytherin Dungeons, what could you possibly be doing here at this time of Moring." She froze and turned to see Theodore Nott sitting on the couch behind her.

"Nott." She acknowledged she turned to the entrance and had almost made it through the open passage when he grabbed her round the waist and quickly covered her mouth. He pulled her back and drug her into a room throwing her down into a chair and sending a body bind curse at her. He knelt down next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Draco's had his chance with you, now I'm going to show you what you have been missing out on." He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her. She struggled against the binds and tried to scream but he had silenced her. Tears began to form in her eyes as he lifted her up from the chair and moved her to the bed. "I have watched you for a while now Granger. I have to tell you I am sick and tired of Draco getting everything I should have." He climbed on the bed next to her releasing her from the spell but quickly grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head, binding them to the headboard. He began to trace his fingers around the buttons of her blouse before he slid his hand up and began to unbutton her shirt. "No one will even notice your missing," he whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck "When they do they certainly won't come looking for you here mudblood." He had her shirt undone now and was running his hand over her bra covered breasts. "You won't be found for hours." His kisses began to trail to her collar bone. She closed her eyes tightly as tears escaped. She heard a pounding on a door down the hall.

"Something's wrong." She head Draco say, he sounded like he was far away she tried to make noise by banging her hands on the headboard and bouncing the bed. Nott moved over top of her now and reached behind her ripping her bra from her, she screamed as his hands came in contact with her. She was unsure how she had broken the silencing curse but she screamed again. Nott's hand quickly shot to her mouth but there was already a pounding noise at the door.

"You stupid fucking mudblood" he seethed as he slapped her across the face.

"Draco help!" She cried. Within seconds the door was blasted off its hinges and Draco and Blaise entered the room. Their eyes fell on the pair and Hermione saw the anger flash in their eyes. Blaise was the first to react as he blasted Nott against the wall and released Hermione from her bindings. She quickly grabbed her shirt at an attempt of modesty; Draco pulled his robes off and wrapped them around her. She fell into his arms as tears streamed down her face. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and pointed his wand at the man on the bed.

"I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU NOTT!" Draco screamed, he could feel her trembling against his chest."YOU KNOW BETTER THEN TO TOUCH WHATS MINE!"

"Draco," Hermione whimpered against him, she looked up his eyes were ablaze with fury. He could see the bruise beginning to form on her cheek. He held his wand tightly in his hand only one curse came to mind. "Please don't use and unforgivable." She barely whispered as she lowered her head to his chest again and began to cry. His anger flowed through him as he held her.

"Whats going on?" Pansy asked looking into the room "Oh god" she whispered as she quickly turned and ran from the room.

"You're lucky Nott," he said quietly "if I had my way you would be dead." He felt her sob against him.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked as he stepped into the room followed by Pansy Parkinson

"Nott tried to rape Granger." Blaise said through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini get Miss Granger out of here now, I will deal with Mr. Nott." He said darkly. Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to his own room.

"It will be ok." He whispered to her Pansy shuffled in ahead of Blaise and knelt next to Hermione.

"Here I'm sure you want a bath." She said softly handing her a bra and shirt. Hermione looked at the girl through tear filled eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered as she climbed from Draco's lap and headed to the bathroom. She paused and turned to look at pansy "Will you come with me?" she asked the girl nodded. Blaise and Draco looked at one another shocked. Pansy helped Hermione out of her clothes and drew the bath for her. She sat on the edge of the tub as Hermione began to scrub at her neck and chest rubbing it raw. She couldn't get the feeling of his wet sloppy kisses off her body. She scrubbed vigorously anywhere he had touched her as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"Hermione you're going to hurt yourself." Pansy said grabbing her wrist. "All the scrubbing in the world won't remove that disgusting feeling from your skin. Trust me I know." She sighed. Hermione looked at her curiously and could see the pain in her eyes. "You're not the first girl Nott's attacked. However you are the first that has escaped before things went too far." She sighed.

"Pansy I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too." She offered her a small smile. "No come on let's get you ready for the day. Can't let him see he's gotten to you that will only satisfy him." Hermione nodded and climbed out of the tub wrapping the towel around her. Pansy helped her to dry her hair and apply a subtle bit of makeup before helping her dress. She finally turned to Pansy and hugged her.

"Thank You, for everything. Really Pansy I know I'm not your favorite person but … Just thank you" She whispered pansy nodded and pulled away looking into Hermione's eyes

"An enemy of Nott's is a friend of mine." She smiled


	12. Chapter 11 - Confrontation

**Ok everyone I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been kind of at a loss with my writing and wasn't sure in what direction I wanted it to go. I don't know that I'm sure yet even but I have another chapter up that counts for something right? **

Hermione sighed as she stepped up to the doors of the great hall. Draco's arm was tightly around her waist. She laid her hand on his and looked up at him.

"I'll be ok." She said plastering a smile on her face.

"Mione," He started.

"Draco it's too dangerous. Too many people know as it is. We can't walk in there together." She said he reluctantly pulled his arm from around her. He leaned down and kissed her holding her close. When he pulled away she couldn't wipe the real smile from her lips.

"Mione," Blaise said. She turned to look at him.

"I know Blaise, watch my back. Don't be anywhere alone. I've got this." She said he nodded. "I'll tell Harry, and Ginny but I'm asking them to go to the library so we can have some peace." The three nodded and Hermione sighed before she pushed the door open enough to get though and walk up to the table. She had just reached her seat when the door opened behind her. "I need to talk to you and Harry now." she said as she leaned over Ginny. All it took was one look at Harry and he was standing following her from the hall. She led them to the library and to a back table away from everyone.

"Mione? What happened?" Ginny asked grabbing her hand.

"First of all you can't freak out." She said looking directly at Harry, "Professor Snape has handled it." She paused

"Mione." Harry started warningly.

"Nott caught me on my way out of the dungeons this morning." She whispered Ginny's hand tightened in her own.

"He- He tried to rape me. But he didn't. I- I don't know how but Draco sensed that something was wrong. He broke into the room before it was too late. I just, I can't be alone anywhere. I was so scared." She whispered finally dropping her head. Harry came around the table and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Harry seethed Hermione shook her head furiously.

"It's been handled Harry, just... Just don't leave me alone today. And please don't tell Ron. I can't" she muttered "He'll blame Draco, I can't deal with that." She whispered.

"We won't tell anyone Mione." Ginny said as she knelt down next to her. The bell overhead rang and Hermione slowly stood and took a deep breath. As they neared the door Hermione felt Harry's arm tighten around her shoulders. She looked up to see Pansy standing in the doorway.

"It's ok Guy's, Pansy helped me this morning." She said as they approached the girl.

"He wanted me to check on you." She smiled.

"Of course he did." Hermione laughed "Thanks Pansy I'm fine." She nodded and took off down the hall. When they reached the stairs Ginny hugged Hermione and left for her own class. Harry released his hold on her shoulders but stayed on alert. As they entered the potions class room Harry walked her to her seat in-between Draco and Blaise.

"Thanks Potter." Draco murmured not looking away from the front of the room.

"You too." Harry said and turned to walk to his seat. Hermione felt Draco's hand on her knee and she placed hers on top of it.

"I'm ok really." She whispered squeezing his hand. He nodded but didn't move. Snape walked into the room and turned to face them.

"I expect you all have plenty of research notes on your project. You will spend the rest of class forming this research into…" He paused when the door in the back of the room opened. Draco's hand instantly tightened on her knee and she refused to turn and look, a feeling of nausea washed over her and she began to feel hot.

"Mione breathe." Blaise whispered. Draco's attention returned to her as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Mister Nott, How nice of you to join us." Snape said smirking. She heard gasps come from around the room.

"Someone finally put the prick in his place." A girl across the room snickered.

"Serves him right for all the trauma he's caused." Pansy Parkinson said a little louder than necessary. Hermione could not resist the temptation to look. She turned around and she involuntarily shuttered as she made eye contact with him. The state of his face however broke her lips out into a smile. It was black, blue and swollen.

"Mr. Nott please take your seat. As I was saying you should all have the basic research begun? You will get your cauldrons and begin with the basic ingredients of the potion." As the lesson wore on Hermione found herself become more and more calm. She almost didn't want class to end, almost. She moved to the closet of the room to get one last ingredient and turned to find him blocking the doorway.

"Granger." He greeted with a snarl. She backed up and her breath quickened. He stepped closer to her until he had her pinned against the wall. "You're lucky Snape took my wand away" He whispered in her ear as he leaned against her.

"What's going on here?" Hermione had never been so happy to hear or see Ron, Even if she was fighting with him currently. Suddenly Draco Blaise and Harry were standing behind him.

"If you want to live to get your wand back I suggest you back up." She tried to say strongly. Theo turned and Hermione ran to the boys. Ron looked from a teary eyed Hermione to Harry who was holding her in his arms to Draco and Blaise who stood there looking murderous.

"Class dismissed." Snape said quickly. When the room emptied Hermione rushed from the small cupboard and into the class room. Draco quickly followed her pulling the shaking girl into his arms.

"Is someone going to fill me in?" Ron asked.

"Are you going to act like a child this time or can you try to be an adult?" Blaise asked Ron glared.

"I wasn't asking…."

'SHUT UP!" Hermione finally screamed pulling away from Draco and facing Ron. "Just shut the fuck up Ronald Weasley! You have no idea what has happened to me in the last twenty four hours and you were not someone who was there for me. They were and if you can't accept the fact that I trust them then you need to leave…" she paused Ron sighed

"I'm sorry Mione, I just … it's going to take some time." He mumbled.

"Good now that your taken care of," she turned to Theo "Harry you might want to go over there," she pointed to Ron. Harry did as he was told and Draco put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stepped closer to Theo. "You, you low life piece of shit. How dare you think you can threaten me." She began. Draco leaned back against a desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of all the women you could have fucked with you chose the wrong one this morning. I can guarantee you that you will regret ever laying a hand on me." She moved closer to him her wand held in front of her.

"Y- You can't use that on me Granger, I – I'm defenseless." Theo stammered.

"Defenseless? Defenseless, you mean like I was this morning when you tried to rape me!" Hermione screamed. At this Ron had started across the room and Harry's place beside him became apparent. He was there to hold him back as he tried to advance on Theo. She smirked at him "No Theo you are not defenseless, but you did sign your own death warrant this morning." He laughed

"I'm not scared of you mudblood. I will break you" He spat she laughed.

"Though that is a very stupid statement on your part it is not me you have to be scared of." She stepped back and leaned against Draco who wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "You just happened to piss off the four most hot headed men in this school."

"You can make that five miss granger. Now Theodore about your detention, I will ask you to meet me on the quidditch pitch this evening around 8pm. You all are of course welcome to join us." Snape smirked. Ron who had been struggling to get to Theo until this point stopped and a terrifying evil look came over his eyes.

"We will see you this evening." Harry said before the 5 of them exited the room.


	13. Chapter 13 - Payback

**Sorry this is a shorter Chapter im sure its driving you crazy xXMizz Alec VolturiXx how long its taking to update im sorry :( im sort of at a block ... I know where I want to go I just have to get there lol **

That evening found Hermione heading to the quidditch pitch with Harry Ron Blaise and Draco. Three of the boys carried buckets of trash in one hand and their brooms in the other. When they arrived they found Theo and Snape standing in the Gryffindor bleachers.  
>"Everyone knows the plan right?" Blaise asked<p>

"We're going to throw shit at the fucker while mione and Malfoy put on a little show." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Ron you make it sound so horrible." Hermione laughed

"Like I want to see my little sister and the ferret snogging?"

"As long as that's all they are going to be doing." Blaise grumbled.

"Mate it was your idea. 'What better way to piss off Theo then have you throw her in his face 'were your exact words. " Draco laughed.

"Seriously you two keep it PG, Please?" Harry asked as they made their way into the stands.

"Thank you for joining us." Snape said once they arrived in the stands. "Mr. Nott was just about to start his punishment. I see you have brought the appropriate items." Harry Ron and Blaise nodded. "Mr. Nott will be cleaning the bleachers… by hand." The three boys smirked and mounted their brooms buckets in hand. "You three may begin." He nodded to the three boys who lifted off. As soon as they were out of reach they began throwing the trash at Nott.

"Professor!" He cried. Snape sneered at him.

"I expect all of the trash to be collected and disposed of Mr. Nott." Snape sneered as he descended to the field. Hermione and Draco had a different plan all together. They moved to the top of the bleachers directly ahead of theo. Draco sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap so she could straddle him. She giggled and leaned forward placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Draco looked over her shoulder to see Theo glaring at him.

"This should be entertaining." He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him as she leaned forward and kissed his neck. He groaned as he slid his hands down her sides and cupped her ass pulling her closer. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He slid his hands under her skirt and quirked an eyebrow at her. "No knickers?" Draco ask huskily. She shook her head no, causing her curls to fly around her, her face was turning a bright shade of pink as he smirked at her. She heard a noise behind them and scooted more into Draco's lap.

"Oi! Nott" Ron started. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Theo was staring her down, a dangerous look in his eyes. A banana peel came hurtling out of the air and landed square on the top of his head.

"Hey," Draco said she turned her head to look directly into his lust filled eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him as his hands moved to her thighs. He lightly slid his fingers over her causing her to shudder. He slid one finger inside of her and groaned.

"I can't help it Draco," she smiled "You make me so wet." She leaned forward and began kissing his neck again. She lowered her hands to his pants quickly undoing his belt and unzipping them.

"Hermione…" He groaned as he felt her hand wrap around him freeing him. She slid her fingers up and down his shaft and he threw his head back. "You keep this up and our promise to your brothers is out the window." He growled she snickered.

"As far as they need to know it's all for show." She whispered in his ear as she moved herself to slide down on top of him. Draco groaned again pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Hermione Granger," He whispered as she started moving on top of him. Draco's head was back was back against the wall his eyes locked on hers. Another growl was heard from behind the couple but they paid no attention. Hermione picked up speed and bit her lip as she moaned. Turning her head she caught a glimpse of her brothers who were all in the air still very preoccupied. She picked up her speed; she could feel just how close he was as his fingers dug into her hips. His eyes rolled back into his head and she quickly sealed his lips in a kiss as he started to cry out his release. It sent her over the edge as well and she moaned into his mouth. "You are going to be the death of me woman." He growled in her ear she laughed.

"I love you too Draco." She smiled. A noise behind them caught their attention as Theo had started advancing toward them. Hermione quickly righted their clothes and turned in Draco's lap his arms protectively around her waist.

"If you know what's good for you Nott you'll turn around and get back to work."

"You think you're so perfect Malfoy. What happens when your father finds out about you and the mudblood or better yet when he tells the dark lord? Do you think she will be safe from any of them?" Draco's grasp tightened on her but he said nothing. "She'll be treated like the mudblood whore she is."

"Shut up Nott. You're merely jealous of what Draco and I have." She said as she held her arms over his. He started to move closer to them when he was hit with a leg locking curse from behind.

"Oi Nott get back to work!" Ron yelled.

Later that night found Hermione lying on Draco's bed as he paced back and forth before the fire.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He stopped pacing and turned to look at her running a hand through his hair.

"What if Nott's right?" he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What if I can't protect you from my father or the dark lord?"

"Draco we are entering a war. Its inevitable so no you are not always going to be able to protect me." She crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his bare back. 'We aren't on the same side but no matter what Draco I will always love you." She finished in a whisper. He turned in her arms and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't deserve you Hermione." He said as he buried his head in her hair. She ran her fingers though his and ran them up and down his back.

"You deserve to be happy Draco" she said as she kissed his cheek


End file.
